Hacia el Final de la Escalera
by Anngel
Summary: Un alma... Una búsqueda y aquello que quedó incompleto - Un desquite, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que este proyecto no dure mucho… Pero como ya saben me cuesta un poco terminar las historias … La idea de esta, es hacer un mescla entre un película que vi hace un par de años, que les juro que la adoré… Si la quieren buscas se llama Al final de la Escalera – de 1988. Ahora los dejo y espero que les guste.**

**Hacía el final de la Escalera**

Llevaba tiempo buscando el lugar adecuado, había llegado su hora, un poco apresurada por la muerte de sus padres, prefería dejar la ciudad y quedarse a vivir en el campo, para ello había vendido las propiedades del viejo y ahora era su oportunidad de volar, pero volar en tranquilidad.

Buscó en distintos lugares, localidades pequeñas, quería que su trabajo fuera más que tranquilo, fue así que encontró la perfecta armonía que buscaba. Era una vieja casona en un distrito cerca de Tokio, la ciudad de Nerima, conservaba de alguna forma la estructura de las antiguas en Japón, el techo con tejas, la entrada de corredera, el estanqué en el patio y el árbol de cerezo – **Para la primavera se verá hermoso – **y una vez más tomó su maleta y entró en lo que desde hoy sería su hogar.

La compañía de mudanzas, se había encargado de dejar todo prácticamente listo con respecto a los muebles, había detectado un par de fugas, pero de eso se encargaría mañana, volvió a recorrer la sala y dejó sobre el televisor una foto de sus padres, tomó rumbo a la escalera y observó hacía arriba, era una escalera larga que conducía a las seis habitaciones que tenía en el segundo piso, ya las había hurgado, habían dos matrimoniales y tres individuales, el baño también estaba arriba, una confortable bañera de cerámica antigua la revestía… - **Ese será mi primera paradero en la casa, en mi casa – **así que le hizo caso a sus piernas y con paso lento se dirigió al baño, fue cuando recordó lo que le había dicho el vendedor – _**Todas las habitaciones del segundo piso están intactas, cada una aún conserva las cosas de las personas que las habitaron – **_él había preguntado porque, que donde estaban esas personas, el vendedor solo respondió que habían desaparecido y existía heredero… Bueno para estas alturas que más daba, la casa era suya. Se detuvo frente la primera puerta al lado de la escalera, un patito que decía Akane colgaba afuera – **Que lindo nombre… Tal vez algún día – **entró en la habitación para encontrarse con una cama que estaba al costado de la ventana, un escritorio que tenía libros encima, un closet y una pizarra donde colgaban algunas fotos, que él imagino eran de aquella familia, una foto en particular donde habían tres jovencitas y un hombre ya de edad – **Tan bonita como mi familia, lástima que ya no estén – **luego entre tantas fotos se encontró con una de una joven de cuerpo completo, estaba en medio de otras dos, una de cabello purpura y otra castaña… Su sonrisa inspiraba paz, su cabellos azul era excepcional – **Me imagino que eres tú la dueña de esta habitación, lástima que no nos hayamos conocido antes, eres hermosa.**

Luego del baño, observó el reloj – **Aún es temprano, curiosearé un poco más – **sus pasos se dirigieron por el pasillo del fondo, era extraño ver que pese a la hora, en la habitación del final hubiera una luz tan potente, tal vez los de la mudanza la dejaron encendida – **que descuidados – **y haciendo un gesto de desaprobación entro en aquella habitación gigante. Tenía piso de madera… En primera instancia no reaccionó su cabeza, hasta ver en la parte superior izquierda que decía "Dojo Tendo", la verdad no se lo esperaba, pero que genial que tuviera un lugar para practicar, él amaba de sobre manera las artes marciales, en su escuela había sido campeón indiscutido desde que tenía memoria, hasta ahora se percataba que nunca pregunto si la casa tenia duela de combate y la verdad es que tampoco lo buscaba, pero no había sido una mala elección… Se sentó en el medio de la habitación, serviría meditar un rato para conectarse con su nuevo entorno, vació su mente y quedó en paz. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado ahí, solo supo que cuando abrió los ojos, esa hermosa mujer de cabellos azules estaba sentada frente a él. Sabía que estaba meditando, pues la postura de cuerpo era idéntica a la del, pero ¿Cómo había entrado ahí? – **Hola… ¿Quién eres? – **La mujer poco a poco abrió sus ojos y se encontró frente a frente con la mirada azul marina del chico frente a ella – **co…co… ¿Cómo entraste?** – el joven más sorprendido que asustado retrocedió – **no… ¿Cómo entraste tú aquí?... – **Ambos nuevamente se escudriñaron de pies a cabeza, ella con un traje blanco de entrenamiento y un cinturón negro perfectamente atado al medio del traje, mientras que ella no dejaba de ver su camiseta blanca, sus pantalones negros y aquella atrayente trenza que caía por su hombro – **Yo vivo en este casa – **Dijo la peli-azul – **Es imposible… Yo compré esta casa y me mudé hoy – **lentamente la mujer se puso de pie – **estas invadiendo la casa de mi familia, vete ahora – **el hombre siguiendo los pasos de la peli-azul se puso frente a ella – **Lo lamento, pero esta es mi casa, así que… No sé cómo lo harás – **suspiró – **y simplemente te iras… O te puedes quedar hasta mañana, ahí ve tú, permiso – **La mujer lo siguió – **Que te has creído, idiota - ** al escuchar esas palabras el joven se volteó y ella se lanzó en una patada voladora - **¿QUE? – **El asombro fue de ambos cuando la patada acertó directo en su rostro, pero ella pasó de largo - **¿Qué, porque no te hice nada? – **y el joven absorto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

**Una loca y atiborrada historia, ya que en su momento mate a Ranma… Ahora quería hacer lo mismo con Akane… . Espero actualizar pronto y espero sus comentarios.**


	2. Una Pequeña Luz

**Hacía el final de la Escalera**

**Una Pequeña luz**

**Yo… no lo sé amigo, recién me estoy estableciendo y la verdad es que tengo algunos problemas – **el joven hablaba por teléfono con un viejo amigo, este le insistía que necesitaba salir de su casa y planeaba la posibilidad de mudarse a Tokio y la mejor opción era quedarse con su amigo Ranma. Pero el joven no estaba convencido, aun había algunos cabos sueltos en esta locura. Recordó.

_Pero qué demonios ocurría, esa niña le dio en el rostro con una patada y luego estaba detrás del en la entrada del dojo -__**¿Quién eres?-**__la joven tan asustada como él, tomó el camino fácil y se dirigió por el pasillo corriendo, él en su afán de saber aquello pasaba la siguió a toda velocidad, subió las escaleras y la vio entrar en aquella habitación del pequeño pato en la entrada, al él llegar y abrir de súbito, nadie había ahí… La mujer de pelo azul se había esfumado._

**Vamos Ranma, no te cuesta nada… - **El silencio ocupaba la bocina telefónica - **¿Ranma? – **El silencio continuaba - **¿estás? – **El joven aun sumido en sus pensamientos, solo colgó el auricular y dijo en voz serena - **¿Quién eres?** – de esa situación ya habían pasado un par de días, era mejor olvidar lo ocurrido, se suponía que había llegado a esa ciudad a cambiar de aire a terminar con los misterios y las penas, lo olvidaría, si eso era lo mejor. Sintió el toque en la puerta y se dispuso a ver quién lo buscaba, en aquella ciudad aun no conocía nadie, era extraño ver que alguien tocara su puerta -** ¡Akane has vuelto! – **eran dos jóvenes una de cabello purpura con un acento distinto, que él reconoció como Chino y otra joven de cabello castaño que al verlo cambiaban su expresión de felicidad a decepción - **¿Quién eres? – **El joven de cabello negro demoró un poco en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo – **Disculpen, no tengo porque decirles, ahora si me disculpan – **Como de costumbre su altanería hacía juego con su orgullo y se disponía a cerrar la puerta, cuando las jóvenes se interpusieron con fuerza a su movimiento – **No nos dejes afuera, esta es la casa de una amiga muy querida y tu… Despreciable, te has apoderado de su casa – **respiraba hondo, contando internamente por para no acriminarse con ese par – **Niñas, acabo de mudarme hace un par de días, compré esta casa y quiero tranquilidad – **La jóvenes que vestían uniforme escolar, se sonrojaron ante su comportamiento – **Lo lamentamos, pero es que nuestra amiga – **dijo la castaña con pesar, el joven de pelo negro se reprendió mentalmente, era normal que esas niñas se preocuparan por su amiga, era un pésimo hombre, con sus ya casi 20 años y asustando a jovencitas – **Disculpen, es solo que no ha sido un buen día… Ni un buen mes – **comentó el joven casi en susurro – **¿Desean tomar un té?, en disculpa a mi comportamiento **– La jóvenes de buenas formas aceptaron y él las hizo pasar.

**Mi nombre es Shamphoo – **se presentó la joven de cabello morado – **Y yo soy Ukyo – **dijo la castaña – **Un gusto niñas, yo soy Ranma, siéntanse cómodas, iré a preparar el té – **el joven se dirigió a la cocina - **¿Al parecer no hay nadie de la familia? – **Ukyo se apoyó en la mesa – **Si me he dado cuenta… Esto… Es nuestra culpa – **la joven de cabello purpura negaba con la cabeza y observó hacía la escalera – **No digas eso – **fue cuando entró el joven con el té – **Niñas, el té y unos dulces – **El hombre les sonrió de buena gana, no era necesario ser hostil, tal vez de esta forma sabría un poco más de aquella niña que vio en el dojo – **Cuéntenme, quien es esa amiga que buscan – **Ambas volvieron a su letargo, hasta que la castaña se decidió a hablar – **Akane es nuestra amiga, las tres estudiamos en la Escuela Furinkan, estamos en penúltimo año, hace un año atrás Akane llegó corriendo a mi casa.**

_**Ukyo por Dios necesito tu ayuda, me están siguiendo - **__eran casi las 4 de la madrugada y Akane jamás hacia ese tipo de cosas – __**Que pasa Akane – **__Se veía en mal estado y con su uniforme roto – __**Por favor llama a Shamphoo, nos vemos en mi casa, se han llevado a mi familia – **__y la muchacha de cabellos azules salió corriendo del lugar – __**Akane.**_

**Cuando llegamos aquí, no había nadie – **el joven reflexionó ante lo que ocurría, la joven Ukyo se veía realmente preocupada, pero la otra joven inspiraba recelo, como si ella algo ocultase… Tal vez algo oscuro.

Había pasado la tarde planeando como seguiría su vida, recordó nuevamente como sus padres lo habían abandonado y luego prefirió olvidar, fue a al bar que estaba ubicado al lado de la televisión y sacó una copa, de alguna forma y pese a que deseaba olvidar el caso, la visita de esas niñas lo habían descolocado – **Akane tienes un bello nombre – **bebió un sorbo y se dispuso a ir al segundo piso, volvió a beber y miró escaleras arriba, no supo si fue el cansancio o el alcohol, pero vio dibujada una silueta femenina que se movió cuando él iba subiendo, para desaparecer frente a la habitación de aquella chica – **Creo que aunque quiera dejar de saber tendré que averiguar igual – **entró una vez más en aquella ordenada habitación, pero esta vez fue al escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, algo le decía que ahí había respuesta para por lo menos una de sus preguntas. Del cajón saco una caja metalica de color rojo y bajo de ella, había un cuaderno con bella decoración en su portada, flores de cerezo… Sin duda esa chica hubiera sido perfecta para él – **un diario de vida – **que mejor que partir por el corazón de una mujer, su diario era simplemente la entrada a su forma de vida, su esencia – **Hermosa niña, que tienes para contarme – **empezó a ojear las primeras hojas.

_**26 de diciembre de 2002**_

_**Querido Diario: Es un gran honor tenerte en mis manos, hace un par de meses he cumplido 13 y hoy después de navidad mi padre, junto a mis hermanas me han obsequiado este hermoso diario, ellas saben cuánto amo los cerezos… Y más si están flor, podría decir que es mi época favorita en el año… Por ahora te cuento que mi nombre es Akane Tendo y que vivo en Nerima. Me encanta la escuela y sueño con ser Julieta algún día… Como tengo destreza física siempre me elijen para ser Romeo – **__De los labios de Ranma salió una pequeña sonrisa, algo le decía que él podría haber amado a esa mujer – __**En fin, lo importante es que puedo ser una buena chica… Aunque mis habilidades culinarias son las de un mono jajjajaja. Se que seremos grandes amigos y que tú no me vas a defraudar.**_

**Espero que si estás en algún lugar me puedas perdonar por leer tu diario Akane – **Y así continuó con el siguiente día… Todo lo escrito para él, eran cosas triviales, hasta que llegó a una fecha en particular.

_**16 de Julio de 2003**_

_**Queridisisimo Diario, te contaré que estoy más que rebosante de alegría, he conocido a dos niñas. Shamphoo y Ukyo, las tres somos parte del club de artes marciales, ellas son un poco mejores que yo, Shamphoo es especialista en bomboris, es una descendiente de la tribu Amazona de la China y Ukyo es excelente en el arte marcial con su estilo a lo "cocinero" como le digo yo… Pero el caso es que hoy nos han hecho una prueba y ¿Qué crees? Soy la representante oficial en el torneo, les he ganado a ambas… Ufff… Por poco, pero lo he conseguido, así que nos vamos a las inter-escolares y con un poco de suerte llegaré a las nacionales. Papá está feliz… Mis hermana ni que decirlo y sé que mamá también lo está desde el cielo.**_

Algo no le estaba gustando de esta situación, está bien la casa era del… Pero como una artista marcial de esa categoría, iba a desaparecer… Él mismo sabía que… Bueno era mujer, pero algo hizo clic en su cerebro y se remontó a otra época de su vida.

_**Te diste cuenta Saotome… Es chica es fenomenal – **__el oji-azul observaba en la duela de combate a un niña de pelo azulado y de muy buena técnica - __**¿Quién es ella? –**__ Preguntó un poco más interesado al ver que derrotaba a una contrincante, que visiblemente tenía mayor masa – __**Es la representante de la Furinkan **__– se acercó a la duela cuando ella era proclama campeona de su nivel, con un solo movimiento el lanzó una botella de agua fresca a la joven y ella devolvió con una hermosa sonrisa – __**Felicidades – **__dijo el joven solo con sus labios, y ella leyó perfectamente para devolverle el gesto 20 minutos más tarde, cuando él se proclamaba ganador de las nacionales en un último año de escuela, su brazo fue levantado por el referí y llegó hasta sus manos una botella de agua pura tras una sonrisa genuina. El siguiente año, él ya no volvería a esa duela y no tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle un teléfono o siquiera poder hablar._

**Bueno Saotome ya es tarde, tendrás arto tiempo de investigar – **dejó la caja metálica adentro del cajón y se llevó consigo el diario, lo dejó en su habitación y luego se dirigió a dar una ducha, mañana tendría que realizar unos trámites en Tokio, debía reflexionar, saber que haría con Rioga que le pedía a gritos ayuda o por lo menos que le diera cabida en su casa unos meses, mientras el buscaba algo propio. Entró al baño, pensado aun en las respuestas que debía dar al día siguiente, como si iba a seguir en frente de las empresas o simplemente las vendería… o… Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente por la imagen de la misma mujer de hace un par de días, ella estaba mirando por la ventana la luna, mientras que se bañaba – **¿Eres tú? – **La mujer se puso de pie rápidamente y se cubrió con la toalla - **¿Pero qué demonios?, no te dije que te largaras – **él desnudo y aun petrificado por la visión, solo atinó a cerrar la puerta y a abrirla nuevamente, esperaba que de alguna forma y como había pasado aquel día que la vio, se desvaneciera y todo quedaría ahí, pero esta vez fue diferente, al abrir se encontró nuevamente con su mirada marrón profunda – **Tu debes estar muerta – **la joven no había pensado en esa opción, sabía que de alguna forma era extraño que ninguno de sus familiares estuviera en casa, pero se había calmado al saber que Nabiki pasaba largo periodos es la casa de sus amigas, su padre se iba de entrenamiento son el Maestro y pues Kasumy, solo no coincidía con sus horarios, también era extraño que aunque fuera a la escuela nadie le hablara y que sus amigas le estuvieran haciendo una larga ley de hielo, desde que ella, se negó ayudarlas en su "dilema", pero al extremo de que alguien la considerara muerta - **¡¿estás loco?! – **el joven simplemente no tomó en cuenta la respuesta y volvió a repetir la acción, cerró y abrió la puerta – **Diablos esta vez no funciona – **Para estas alturas Akane ya pensaba que el tipo delante de ella era un verdadero idiota – **¿Qué pasa, estas probando la efectividad de la puerta corredera? – **La joven ya perdía la paciencia y suspiró para luego gritar - **¡Sal del baño maldito pervertido! – **luego de que la joven lo ocupara de tiro al blanco con cuanta cosa había cerca de ella.

Ranma caminó lentamente a su habitación, buscó los medicamentos en su velador, aquellos que el médico le había recetado como relajante muscular, revisó su fecha de vencimiento, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y revisó su había alguna fuga de gas – **Simplemente estoy alucinando – **volvió a subir, observó los utensilios que la mujer le había lanzado y como buen hombre insistente, volvió a abrir la puerta del baño, ahora la chica ya estaba vestida – **Dime… Tu eres Akane – **la mujer lo observo de pies a cabeza, sabía que lo conocía de algún otro lado, pero por ahora ignoraría el hecho – **Si y me gustaría saber qué haces en mi casa – **el hombre negó nuevamente – **No, no, no… ¿Qué haces tú en mi casa? – **ambos pensaron que esto sería algo de no acabar – **ok… Que te parece si me doy una ducha rápida y luego hablamos – **se apresuró a decir el joven, ya un poco cansado de la misma pregunta una y otra vez – **está bien, esperaré en mi habitación – **la chica de cabello azul salió del cuarto de baño, casi junto a él, la vio entrar en su habitación y él recogió las cosas del suelo y se dispuso a relajar en la bañera aprovechando que estaba lista, se acercó a la orilla y ordenó sus cosas, al voltearse y poner un pie dentro de ella fue una súbita sorpresa ver que estaba vacía y con signos de que nadie la hubiera llenado por lo menos en un día – **Vale, esto me está enloqueciendo – **quiso pensar que era mejor dejar pasar el detalle de la bañera, pero pronto llegaría a solucionar este caso. 

_**Primer capítulo… Algo enredado, no intento que sea comedia, pero sí que quede en parte y en algunas escenas parecida al anime. Espero que les guste este cap y luego, luego nos estamos leyendo. Agradecida a aquellas que dejaron rew y aquellos que lo leen.**_

_**By. Anngel**_


	3. Conociendote

**Hacía el final de la Escalera**

**Conociéndote**

Respiró profundamente y luego se sumergió en el agua, para salir a flote con la respiración agitada; sí, quería hablar con ella, sí, quería conocerla… Pero que le preguntaría para empezar ¿estás muerta?... No, no eso no podía ser correcto, mejor partía por decir… Hola, soy Ranma y he comprado tu casa y no tienes donde vivir… ¡¿Por un demonio?! No sabía cómo entablar una conversación decente con ella… Y si le decía… Sabes acabo de leer tu diario, no eso le aseguraba una muerte segura, por lo que recordaba de ella era muy buena en las artes marciales. Terminó el baño, con poco ánimo y se vistió con su acostumbrada ropa para dormir – **Que sea lo que mi bocota quiera – **Suspiró por millonésima vez, era hora de enfrentar su destino.

**Hola, Akane – **Fue a su habitación y no había nadie ahí, suspiró de nuevo y por fin se sintió relajado de alguna forma, sí ella no estaba, tendría un tiempo más para resolver el acertijo, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y llegó hasta la habitación central y con pereza y luz apagada, se acercó a la cama y se metió rápidamente en ella, se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

La luz del sol pegaba ya en su cabeza, hoy debía decidir si Rioga podía venir a vivir con él, poco a poco abrió sus ojos que se toparon con un rostro familiar… Demonios, era Akane, ¿Cuándo había llegado a su cama? – **Papá – **dijo la peli-azul aun en sueños y a él se le contrajo el corazón, estaba sola y vivía en la casa de un extraño –** Pequeña –** cuidadosamente tocó a la joven en hombro y esta fue abriendo lentamente los ojos hasta verse reflejada en sus azules - **¿Qué… que haces en la cama de mí padre? – **suspiró, ese comportamiento ya se estaba haciendo recurrente en él cada vez que se encontraba con la chica Tendo – **Esta es mi habitación, si te das cuenta por ahí está la foto de mis padres – **Apuntó hacia la esquina – **Y por allá está la mía con unos amigos – **Akane escudriñó detenidamente la habitación el joven acostado a su lado tenía razón, ahí lo único familiar que había era su diario… ¿Su diario? - **¿Qué hace esto aquí? – **Dijo la joven algo alterada y con expresión de miedo en su rostro, automáticamente Ranma sintió un hielo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza… ¿Cuál sería la mejor respuesta? – **Yo… - **la joven sólo agachó su cabeza – **No importa, esta es mi casa y cada día parece menos reconocible… Primero esos muebles y luego tu – **nuevamente el joven sintió exprimir su corazón – **Te parece si te quedas conmigo – **La joven se sonrojó, para luego enredar sus brazos en el cuello del joven, que ahora era un volcán en erupción – **Gracias. **

Ranma Saotome, heredero de las propiedades y de las técnica de combate estilo libre, era todo un don Juan en la escuela, lo acosaban desde niñas de primaria, hasta mujeres mucho mayores, recordó de alguna forma a su maestra de acondicionamiento físico "Sensei Tatewaki, Kodashi", que lo acosaba constantemente, ¿Entonces? Que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de esta niña – **Bueno, aquí está el desayuno – **le entregó un plato con frutas y un café – **Disculpa, es desayuno americano, la verdad estando en la universidad me acostumbré a esto – **Akane asintió – **Gracias, pero no como – **el joven se impresionó, verdaderamente estaba frente a una mujer que había muerto hace un año – **Disculpa… yo… - **La niña volvió a negar – **no te preocupes, verdaderamente no sé qué ha pasado… Es como si hace una semana hubiera estado en la escuela y luego te vi por primera vez y luego ayer… El resto del tiempo, no sé qué ha pasado – **El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y comió un poco de la fruta con desgano – **Ayer… Bueno, ayer antes de que aparecieras encontré tu diario – **Akane se sorprendió – **Supongo que no has leído mucho del… ¿o sí? –** el joven negó – **No, sólo que me hizo recordar hace algunos años, cuando te conocí en el torneo – **la joven rememoró de alguna forma esa instancia de su vida y recordó la botella de agua que él le había obsequiado - **¿Eras tú? – **Ranma confirmó sus palabras, para luego sonreír, sentía una gran calidez al estar cerca de ella, como si la paz que la envolvía, pudiera glorificar todo el lugar – **Cuéntame Akane, y tu familia -** la chica había puesto cara de pena, ella solo recordaba haberlos visto dormir aquella noche, pero no supo nada más de ellos, sólo que no estaban en la casa – **La verdad… no sé qué es de ellos – **se regañó mentalmente, se suponía que él debía saber más de ella… No ella entristecerse por las preguntas que formulaba – **Perdóname – **el joven agachó la cabeza – **No, no te preocupes… Y ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a vivir aquí? – **Ahora fue turno del entristecerse – **Bueno, creo que serás a la primera que le cuente, que fue lo que realmente pasó.**

_**Un mes atrás.**_

_**Ranma… recuerda que debes llegar temprano… - **__el joven se Saotome, se había levantado esa mañana con un gran nudo en la boca del estómago – __**Si mamá lo recordaré – **__dijo, saliendo raudo a sus clases._

_Era estudiante de pedagogía en educación física, deseaba enseñar a los jóvenes el arte de luchar y el arte del deporte, eran sus grandes pasiones y se había destacado en ello, durante los 12 años que incluía la educación formal y ahora en su tercer año de universidad, no había sido excepción, tenía las mejores calificaciones y los mejores record de la facultad, tan fabuloso era, que ya era acreedor de un par de clases en su carrera, que le permitían un pasar económico libre a su corta edad y era mejor saber que no dependía del dinero de sus padres – __**Ranma, viejo… Me mudaré a Tokio… Me cambio de universidad – **__Era el joven Hibiki, su competencia directa en la facultad, pero aun así eran excelentes amigos – __**Me alegra por ti Rioga – **__le dijo levantando una mineral que tenía en su mano – __**Vamos, me acompañas hoy a celebrarlo, estaremos en el U´chans… Beberemos sake, coversaremos un rato y bueno… ¿Por qué no? Encontrar unas bellas chicas – **__Hibiki era un buen amigo, pero no congeniaban en el estilo de vida, Ranma era tímido e introvertido, mientras que su amigo era extrovertido y hasta atrevido – __**No, no puedo Hibiki, le prometí a mamá volver temprano – **__Rioga frunció el ceño – __**Siempre nos plantas, bueno si te animas, ya sabes donde estamos.**_

_Esa tarde, como lo había prometido a su madre, entraba puntual en la casa a las 15 horas – __**he llegado, hola mamá… ¿Papá? – **__Ya era una sorpresa que su madre le pidiera llegar temprano, con mayor razón lo era, encontrar a su padre ahí sentado, pues el trabaja todo el día y se suponía que en esos momentos estaba de viaje – __**Hijo, nada de preámbulos, es hora que redirecciones tus estudios y empieces a dirigir la empresa – **__El joven de alguna forma asustado, se sentó, observando a los ojos a su padre – __**Que te hace pensar que haré eso – **__El viejo Saotome, era un hombre de contextura gruesa, se notaban en sus anchos hombros, el duro entrenamiento durante los años de su juventud, era un roble que costaba doblegar, pero con el poder de sueños Ranma pensó que lo podía convencer – __**Padre, te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no lo haré, tengo mis propios sueños, mis propios proyecto y no los dejaré – **__El viejo comenzaba a rezongar – __**No es una solicitud hijo, es una orden… En una semana ya estarás en la carrera de administración y en un mes casado y si todo sale bien, ya estarás gestando a mi nieto - **__¿Qué, no solo era cambiar de carrera, sino que también desposar a una mujer que ni siquiera sabía quién era? – __**Estas loco, no lo aceptaré – **__el hombre mayor golpeó la mesa, con todo el poder que le daba la posición de ser el jefe de la familia – __**Lo harás y punto, tu novia llega en dos días… Así que prepárate – **__No, él no podía, no con el recuerdo de aquella joven – __**No lo haré – **__Fue la última sentencia, antes de salir y dirigirse al U´chans, junto a sus amigos. ___

**Guau, así que te casarías – **El joven afirmó, para luego ponerse de pie – **Bueno y es por eso que estoy aquí – **La joven de alguna u otra manera, habían cosas que no le calzaban - **¿Y tus padres? – **Ranma sonrió de forma melancólica – **Bueno… Ellos murieron en un accidente y yo preferí vender la empresa y veme… pues aquí estoy, en esta hermosa casa y viviendo con una linda chica – **el chico desvió el tema rápidamente, provocando que la joven se sonrojara por el último comentario emitido – **Fantasma dirás – **nuevamente los ánimos se volvían melancólicos – **Mujer… Hermosa mujer – **No sabía de donde había sacado la fortaleza para decirlo aquello, ni mucho menos como había llegado a su lado y estaba acariciando su rostro – **Akane yo… - **poco a poco se acercaban sus labios y sus ojos se iban fundiendo en el del otro – **Ranma… yo – **y como por arte de magia el timbre de la casa sonaba, quebrando la burbuja que se había formado alrededor de ellos – **creo que iré a ver quién es – **y la joven se quedó ahí sentada.

**Hola – **era una de esas chicas del día anterior – **Sham? – **el pelinegro titubeó – **Shamphoo… Bueno yo, espero no ser muy insolente a no avisar que venía… Pero es que… - **Ranma, no quería ser grosero, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que sacar a niña de ahí, rápido y de una vez por todas – **Disculpa, pero estoy ocupado – **y antes que él pudiera cerrar la puerta, ella ya se había metido a la casa y se dirigía al comedor – **Ya Ranma… Tengo algo que decirte – **el joven ya con el ceño fruncido y algo molesto, le dijo sin miramientos – **dos cosas niña por si tus padres no te lo enseñaron, no se debe entrar a la casa de alguien sin ser invitado, ni mucho menos a la casa de un hombre – **de reojo observó a la joven Tendo que observaba la situación algo sorprendida – **Ranma yo… - **el joven, no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, acaso esta mujer no veía… Estaba su amiga sentada al lado de donde ella se encontraba de pie… ¿Acaso no la veía? – **O.K. no me interesa lo que tengas de decir… pero, ¿no vez nada a tu lado? –** Interrogó de forma inquisitiva, con una respuesta negativa de la mujer de cabellos purpura y un eje de tristeza en la cara de Tendo – **No… pero lo que te tengo que decir es importante – **eso no importaba para él, solo quería que la expresión de Akane cambiara, hace unos momentos cuando ellos estaban a punto de besarse era feliz ¿y ahora?... no, eso era obvio, si supuesta amiga no podía verla – **Yo soy tu prometida – **Ranma calló en la cuenta, que ahora si la cara de Akane se desencajaba y la de él, no estaba tan lejos de estarlo - **¿Qué yo que? – **la china revolvía sus manos e intentaba explicarte – **Que yo soy la mujer con la que te ibas a casar hace un mes – **esa noticia había sido un balde de agua fría, tanto para él como para Akane, que de cara de sorprendida había pasado a rabia, en un impulso tomó el cabello largo de la mujer que en otros tiempos fue su confidente y lo tiró con fuerza – _**Sal de mi casa… Ahora – **_La cara de espanto de la china y la voz de ultratumba que resonó en toda la casa, hicieron que la mujer saliera corriendo por donde había entrado y el joven que callera de espaldas – **A… A… Akane.**

_**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué les pareció?... Se va aclarando, un poquito más la trama… o Aun no?... Mini encuesta… ¿Akane está realmente muerta?... ¿Tendrá algo que ver la desaparición de la familia de Akane, con el supuesto compromiso con Shamphoo?... y por ultimo… ¿Qué monos pinta Ukyo y Rioga en esta historia?**_

_**Pronto lo sabremos, gracias por los rew… Y las lecturas.**_

_**By. Anngel**_


	4. Recuerdos Borroso

**Hacia el final de la Escalera**

**Recuerdos Nublados**

**Abuela, se lo dije y no me creyó… y peor aún, anda el espíritu de Akane revoloteando por la casa – **al fondo del a habitación en la oscuridad se movía una silueta pequeña de lado a lado – **Te advertí que aunque hicieras desaparecer a la niñita Tendo, eso no cambiaría en nada el destino – **Shamphoo se mordió el labio inferior en protesta, pero sabía que no podía decir mucho, su abuela se lo había advertido, si realizaba ese conjuro de una de otra manera Akane cumpliría su destino – **Pero abuela… Ella para él, está muerta… ¿nadie se podría enamorar de un fantasma? – **¿O sí?... Estaba metida en un lio, si ella recordaba lo que había ocurrido estaba en serios problemas. 

**A… Akane… - **La mujer lo miró con rabia… Pero ¿Porque?, él no era el responsable que una loca llegara a su casa diciendo que era su prometida – **¿Qué pasa? – **el peli-negro se puso de pie y llegó a su lado, para tomarla de sus hombros – **Discúlpame – **Akane rechazó su mano y le gritó antes de desaparecer - **¡No tienes nada que explicar Ranma! – **Está bien, esto es oficial, enamorado de un fantasma loco - **¿Enamorado? – **el solo hecho de que la joven Tendo fuera un alma en pena, no le provocaba el mayor rechazo, ni mucho menos extrañeza, pero si le preocupaba estar enamorado… Al final, si no fuera porque el terminó sus años de colegio en ese torneo, lo más probable es que la hubiera invitado a salir, ella era simplemente bella.

Bueno si ella no quería verlo… No le quedaba otra que seguir con sus actividades diarias, debía realizar unos trámites en el centro, fue a su habitación cogió su chaqueta y observó el diario de la joven en la mesita de noche – **necesito material de lectura… y que mejor que su vida – **lo tomó y se lo llevó en la mano – **Akane… Saldré a ver algunas cosas… Espero que no estés enojada cuando vuelva.**

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado?, ese hombre… Apenas y se conocían y…. Bueno era guapo y recordaba haber coincidido un par de veces mientras que supuestamente estaba viva, sí tal vez podría haber salido con él, pero eso ya no era posible… Y ahora como la vería, sólo un espíritu errante un ente sin forma y sin vida, que era lo principal.

Subió al tren que lo llevaría a la ciudad, eran necesarios para conservar la casa y mantener su vida, tenía que enviar unas cartas, pero para eso aún, faltaba una hora, tomó el diario y siguió con la lectura.

_**02 de Septiembre del 2003**_

_**Ya hace dos meses que salí victoriosa en el torneo, hubiera querido que ese chico que me regaló la mineral, me hiciera una invitación, pero no fue así... Lo importante es que hoy conocí a un joven en la escuela, el apuesto Shinosuke y él sí me invitó a salir, esta noche iremos al festival del templo… Estoy feliz – **_de alguna forma el pelinegro, sintió una clavada en el corazón, estaba casi seguro que eran celos, pero como le podía decir eso, si apenas y se conocían, cuanto era el tiempo para querer a una persona – _**Será un lindo el paseo y espero que se repita.**_

Suspiró, era terrible que ella hubiera pensado en él y lo había dejado stand vite – **esto será una nueva oportunidad – **observó por la ventana el paisaje y vio como unos jóvenes iban de la mano por la calle. Pese a su situación actual, necesitaba un trabajo, volver a desarrollar su vida y que despierte… Movería sus contactos para desarrollar la carrera de docente en la escuela del distrito, era la mejor forma de distracción. Continuó con la lectura. __

_**04 de Septiembre del 2003**_

_**Fue hermoso, te lo juro diario, fue hermoso, me pasó a buscar a la casa, habló con mi padre, le pidió permiso para salir, me regaló una rosa – **_y el joven curioso tomó entre sus manos la flor y la observó, esta debía ser la dichoso flor… Eso haría llenaría la casa con lindas rosas – _**jugó por mí y ganó un lindo pez que ahora habita el estanque de la casa, creo que lo estoy queriendo - **_No podía ser, más celos… ¿Quién sería ese tal Shinosuke?

La joven se volvió a sumergir en el agua, suspiraba fuertemente… Intentaba recuperar los recuerdos de aquel día que todo se convirtió en vacío, pero solo recordaba que había salido con sus amigas a beber un helado, risas y luego vacío, deseaba recordar, eso era la puerta terminar con su existencia. Escuchó la puerta y pensó que era su amigo que volvía, se apresuró a vestir y bajó a la sala – **Ranma – **No era su amigo y al parecer ella era invisible, se sorprendió a reconocer el cabello purpura, buscando algo entre los papeles y luego subir a su habitación – **Akane, no me vas a ganar, te saqué del medio y lo volveré a hacer – **Ahora sabía quién había estado detrás de su "desaparición", era como su hermana… ¿Pero qué buscaba? – **Donde diablos está tú maldito diario – **Akane recordó que su "amiguito" lo tenía en la pieza y se giró a salir de la habitación, la peli-morada sintió de alguna forma la presencia y la siguió por el pasillo, para solo encontrarse con el vacío y una linda y ordenada habitación – **Madición Akane, ni muerta me dejas en paz – **La peli-azul que se encontraba en un rincón de la pieza, se sintió morir por segunda vez, si bien suponía que era ese su estado, no se imaginó nunca que una de las personas que más quería en este mundo, había sido en parte precursora de aquello. Una vez que la chinita salió de la casa, sin lo que necesitaba, Akane la observó hasta que desapareció al final de la calle y está en un arranque, corrió hasta la salida y puso un pie fuera de la casa.

Ya daba de noche y él hombre solitario llegaba a su casa, quería pensar que una linda mujer de mal carácter lo esperaba con la cena, sabía que no era posible, pero soñar no costaba nada – **Akane, he llegado, ya se te pasó la molestia –** En la casa había un silencio sepulcral… Subió la escalera y fue a su habitación – **Akane – **La encontró sentada en su cama, recogida en la cabecera - **¿Qué pasa? – **y la niña se tiró a brazos llorando desconsoladamente – **Es culpa de Shampho… Yo no sé que soy, no sé nada de lo que pasó, porque ella hizo algo – **De forma rápida avaluó si contarle al joven que la mujer se había metido a su casa, descartó la idea al escuchar hablar al joven que la acogió – **No te preocupes, voy a averiguar lo que ocurrió contigo y no puedo prometer que vuelvas a la vida, pero sí que descanses en paz – **dijo esto último con una punzada en el corazón, el saberse que al final de este camino que estaba tomando, nuevamente estaría solo en aquella gran casa… Ahora se cuestionaba si había sido buena idea el irse a vivir a esa casa – **Te cuento, algo simpático – **La mujer levantó la cabeza - **¿Qué? – **La ayudo a ponerse de pie – **Soy el nuevo profesor de Deportes de la Furinkan – **la joven se sorprendió - **¿por qué? – **El hombre le devolvió una amplia sonrisa – **Tengo mis contactos - **la joven sintió tranquilidad, había encontrado un aliado y un apoyo en el joven que invadió su casa. 

Las horas habían pasado y el joven estaba en su alcoba, volvía a estar pendiente en su soledad, de aquel material de lectura que lo intrigaba estos días.

_**06 de Septiembre del 2003**_

_**De ensueños, te lo juro Diario es un adonis hecho realidad, hoy me he entregado a él…**_

**¿Por qué estás leyendo mi diario? – **el hombre en medio de la lectura y con el corazón en vilo, la observo, esperen… ¿Entraba en pijama a su habitación? – **Material de lectura, interesante por cierto – **La mujer relajó su rostro – **¿En qué día vas? – **El hombre un poco sorprendido por la reacción – **En el día que te entregaste a él – **La cara de la mujer fue en rojo automático y de un aventón, le quitó el diario y leyó el día, la frase era textual… "Se había entregado a él" – **Esto… Esto… - **Ranma estaba atento a la reacción, al parecer ni ella recordaba aquello que había escrito – **No te preocupes… Yo… No tienes que darme explicaciones – **la mujer se rindió – **No me entregué en la forma que crees… Yo… Yo lo besé – **el hombre con cara de interrogante – **Y a eso llamas entregarte –** Akane ya echaba humo por la cabeza – **Que esperas, tengo 16 años… Y no he tenido novio - **el hombre sonrió nuevamente – **Eres increíble Akane… Ahora me explicas que haces aquí – **Bueno, ni ella misma sabía qué hacía ahí, solo se había cambiado y no quería dormir sola… Aunque era extraño que un fantasma durmiera - **¿Te molesta que esté aquí? – **Pregunto, algo acongojada por la situación – **No, no me molesta, la cama es grande… Si me disculpas seguiré leyendo – **y la joven, entregó su más íntimo ser al hombre a su lado, se recostó y se dispuso a visitar a Morfeo. El joven no pudo seguir leyendo de todas formas y apagó la luz, y se quedó dormido viendo aquel rostro pálido, de finas facciones.

**Bueno días – **El joven de cabello negro se despertaba, con un rico aroma a desayuno de café, jugo, frutas y pan tostado con mermelada – **Guau, esto es para mí – **La joven afirmó con la cabeza… - **Bueno originalmente no cocino muy bien, así que me acostumbre a preparar desayunos americanos – **dejó la bandeja en la cama y se sentó al costado – **Gracias… - **tomó el pan y le dio un mordisco, sabía horrible, al menos la mermelada cubría el sabor a quemado – **Cuando empiezas en la escuela – **tragó con un poco del jugo de limón acido de que había traído, que más lo atoró – **¿Estás bien?** – Afirmó con la cabeza – **Si… Tranquila, mejor tomaré un baño antes de tomar el desayuno… Ahh, parto esta tarde – **Y desapareció por la puerta, si así sabía el pan y el jugo, no quería tomar el café. Al salir del baño se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró la bandeja y se dispuso a tomar un poco de café – **¿Sal? – **Escupió – **Akane, tan hermosa y… ¿Cómo lo haces para cocinar tan mal? – **Sonrió con ese frase… Sin duda era perfecta.

**Bienvenidos jóvenes, soy su nuevo profesor de deportes Ranma Saotome y desde hoy comenzaremos a trabajar partiremos por futbol y haremos un repaso teórico de distintos deportes, para luego desde la próxima clase, salir a practicarlos – **Observó todo el salón, contó 3 puestos vacíos, era la primera clase de tarde y no podía ser mejor coincidencia, ahí estaba Ukyo, que lo observaba con detenimiento, también estaba la loca de Shamphoo con sus miradas con poca indulgencia – **Pasaré lista – **Fue uno a uno de sus alumnos, hasta que un nombre lo llamó le atención – **Shinosuke** – el joven de la última fila al lado de la ventana levantó la mano y acto seguido comenzó a mirar por la ventana. Comenzó la clase y para concluir justo al tono de la campana les indicó – **La próxima clase… Todos y sin excepción, deben estar listos en la cancha a penas toquen el timbre, puedes salir… Ahh Joven Shinosuke, quedese por favor, tengo algo que hablar con usted – **pero al mirar nuevamente al salón se arrepintió de ello, estaba Akane, sentada en primera fila, esperando a que el hablara – **Dígame profesor Saotome – **dijo con tono de desdén –** Me comentaron los maestros que eres excelente en deportes y me corresponde armar una multi-selección, ¿Te parece formar parte de ella? – **El joven estudiante sintió un aire tenso – **Lo pensaré profesor – **Ranma no lo que quiso detener, por la intromisión de la peli-azul – **No te detengo más… Gracias por pensarlo – **y sentó en el escritorio a pensar, mientras que el estudiante salía del salón – **Pensé que no podías salir de la casa – **Dijo el peli-negro, ahora observando a la Joven Tendo – **Ayer descubrí que podía hacerlo… Y me pareció bueno poder venir aquí contigo, necesito saber que pasó – **el joven por primera vez desde que la conoció estaba realmente molesto – **No debiste venir – **fueron las escuetas palabras que dijo antes de salir del salón, la joven no entendía lo que pasaba… - _**Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil Tendo… Ven conmigo y esto se solucionará… - **_En su cabeza se arrimaron una serie de frases que no comprendía – _**No te preocupes Akane, ellos estarán bien, si haces lo necesitamos – **_Maldición, era un fantasma y su cabeza dolía – _**Ya no nos sirve… Desháganse de ella – **_tomó su cabeza a dos manos, pedía en su cabeza que dejaran de venir esas frases – _**Pobre niña inútil – **_Tenía miedo – **¡Ranma… Por favor…!**

Desde el salón de profesores el joven escuchó los gritos de la joven… Corrió de vuelta a donde la había dejado y al entrar se había desvanecido. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y vio al joven Shinosuke fuera del salón con la espalda pegada a la puerta ¿habría escuchado también los gritos?... De una cosa estaba seguro… Este joven, Shamphoo e Ukyo, tenían que ver con la seudo-muerte de Akane.

_**Aquí estamos actualizando de nuevo… Muchas descargas de creatividad **____**, espero que les guste y actualizaré pronto.**_

_**Saludos **_

_**By. Anngel**_


	5. Sospechas

**Hacia el final de la Escalera**

**Sospechas**

Vio cómo su nuevo profesor salía por la puerta que hace solo unos instantes había salido él, no había nada raro en el docente… Solo un extraño aire de desconfianza, llevaba avanzado unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo cuando vio correr a su profesor en dirección a la sala de clases, mientras que él sintió gritos de una niña, esa voz la conocía desde hace mucho, pero no podía ser, se suponía que ella estaba muerta – **Gosunkugi,** e**ncárgate de investigar al profesor… No nos conviene que se entere de algo – **cuando la puerta se abrió, el joven estaba solo, con la espalda pegada a la muralla, Ranma mostró un bolígrafo – **Mi favorito – **Y siguió su camino hasta perderse por el final del pasillo.

Ya estaba seguro que algunos de ellos tenían que ver con lo que le había ocurrido a la Joven Tendo y también con la desaparición de la familia, pero aún no tenía pruebas contundentes, solo sospechas fundadas en comportamientos extraños y un diario de vida que por tiempo no lograba terminar de leer – **Akane… - **Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la florería, hoy llevaría unas lidas rozas azules a su compañera, por alguna razón se daba cuenta que no la había pasado bien esta tarde.

En un hospital de un sector rural, una mujer que estaba completamente vendada comenzaba a despertarse, los aparatos que vigilaban sus signos vitales, sonaban de forma aguada, avisando que la paciente estaba despertando y que algo estaba mal, el médico tratante se acercó – **Enfermera, induzca al sueño, comienza a sentir dolor, es necesario que la mantengamos estable – **La enfermera realizo casi al instante lo que había indicado el médico – **Doctor Tatewaki… Esta joven lleva mucho tiempo igual, pero es primera vez que despierta – **El joven asintió – **Eso significa que está despertando, pronto estará mejor, confía que sea así – **La joven peli-negra asintió, mientras cubría a la paciente – **Kodashi, la paciente aún no ha sido identificada ¿cierto? – **La mujer volvió a afirmar – **No, nos queda más que esperar.**

**Akane, ya he vuelto – **Segundo día que se repetía la misma escena, él la buscaba por la casa y la encontraba enrollada en la cabecera de la cama. Ranma entró con un poco de alegría y nostalgia, esas rosas le recordaban a sus padres, pero ahora le recordarían a la pequeña belleza azul, puso las flores frente a su rostro – **Espero que te gusten – **Akane sonrió – **Están bellas, gracias – **el joven se sentó a su lado y la acomodó en sus piernas – **Dime que pasa – **ella dudó en decirle lo que había ocurrido, esas voces y lo que descubrió, pero si él la estaba ayudando era necesario que confiara – **Hoy en la tarde, recordé un par de cosas, sé que en mi asesinato está involucrado Shinosuke… Shamphoo y posiblemente Ukyo… Ellos me despreciaban, solo me utilizaron para conseguir algo, que no sé lo que es – **el hombre respiró hondo – **Tranquila… No voy a parar hasta que esto se resuelva – **Pese que ambos estaban en distintas dimensiones, la mujer pudo sentir el calor y la frustración que sentía. Mientras que él no podía evitar pensar que deseaba tenerla ahí solo para observarla – **Akane, quisiera que vieras mis sueños…** \- en un impulso el joven de pelo negro, rosó los labios de la pequeña Tendo –** Ranma yo… - **Volvió a acariciar su cabello – **Déjame cuidar tu alma, te lo suplico… No puedo decir aun que es amor… Pero es algo que me impide estar lejos – **Y volvió a rozar sus labios, era el mismo cielo… Se giró a apagar la luz y sé quedó observando sus grandes ojos marrones – **No sé si te lo habrán dicho, pero eres hermosa – **La joven curvó su boca en una sonrisa sincera – **Gracias.**

_**Sueño…**_

_Caminaba por una calle que le parecía familiar, sabía que estaba en la su antigua ciudad… Su ropa era de la escuela, para ser exactos su traje de entrenamiento de pronto vio correr por a su lado, una joven de rasgos familiares y detrás de ella otra mujer que le gritaba, de pronto sonaba el teléfono que estaba a su lado y su amigo Rioga le decía que el día de mañana llegaría a Nerima, estaba feliz, por fin tendría algo de compañía en casa… No se quería sentir solo y de paso… __**\- y… ¿Qué soy? – **__la figura de la joven se posó ante el… Era una sombra – __**Tu eres… eres… **_

Despertó primero, abrazado a ella y la observó con una sonrisa de felicidad, no sabía que era lo que más le gustaba, tal vez su cara, su pelo, su voz… Quería pensar que esto era algo mutuo – **Te cuidaré el alma – **Pensó que no quería volver a despertar lejos de ella, que buscaría alguna forma de tener algo más de ella… Recordó sus fotografías, las iba a trasladar a la habitación que ahora ¿compartían?, no se explicaba porque esos sentimientos habían florecido en apenas un par de días… Sólo le importaba ahora tenerle cerca – **Calma… yo seré tu protector.**

La dejó dormida y se fue a preparar el desayuno, pese a que la admiraba no quería morir en su convivencia, observó el reloj daban las 9 de la mañana… Podría haberse quedado un rato más en la cama, en fin que hoy no tenía horario en la escuela, se llevó la tasa de café a la boca y sonó el timbre de la entrada – **Hola buenos días – **Era Shamphoo, quien venía a visitar – **Estimada joven, creo que no es propio que visite la casa de su profesor, así que le solicito que se retire, buenos días –** y procedió a cerrar la puerta, sin esperar la respuesta de la joven, está en una reacción rápida, puso su bolso e impidió el cierre – **Prometido, antes que profesor – **el joven suspiró, abrió la puerta – **Lo diré solo una vez, el compromiso fue realizado por mis padres… Mis padres murieron hace dos meses… Ya no soy heredero de la compañía… pues la vendí… Y por último, me interesa un comino el compromiso, queda roto… Escucha bien ROTO –** cerró la puerta de una vez y tras haber avanzado un par de pasos hacia la casa, volvió a sonar el timbre – **Shamphoo, ya te dije que el compromiso está roto – **Grande fue la sorpresa al encontrarse en la puerta con su buen amigo Rioga Hibiki - **¿Qué haces aquí? – **El joven de la pañoleta lo observó y respondió con un toque irónico en la voz – **Mi amor, he venido a vivir contigo… Pero no tengo intenciones de comprometerme – **Demonios, no le había dicho que tenía que esperar a que él, le avisara, ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? – **Oye… Quien era esa belleza –** Ranma lo miró de forma desafiante, mientras lo invitaba a pasar – **Una piedra en el camino… Ahora me explicas ¿Qué haces aquí? – **el joven del colmillo lo miró de forma extraña – **Anoche cuando hablamos, te pregunté si podía venir… Y me dijiste que me podía quedar **– Ranma se sorprendió… Anoche había soñado muchas cosas - _**¿Quién es?**_ – Fueron las escuetas palabras de la joven de pelo azul que se – **Un amigo, que se quedará unos días **– El joven de la pañoleta lo observó – **¿A quién diablos le estas diciendo que me quedaré? – **Ranma miró a su costado, ya que Akane se había tomado de su brazo – **A ella – **expresó, afirmando su brazo – **Ahí, no hay nadie – **Akane se soltó del brazo del joven y fue delante de Rioga, haciendo morisquetas - **¿No la vez? –** El recién llegado a la casa, tomó a su amigo del brazo – **Realmente la soledad te ha hecho mal, necesitas un tratamiento psicológico.**

Así fue como una par de minutos más tarde vemos un joven recostado en el piso mirando el techo y otro en la mesa con una libreta de anotaciones – **Desde cuándo comenzó a tener alucinaciones – **El joven que miraba el techo respondió – **Desde que llegué a esta casa – **La peli-azul - _**¿Soy una alucinación? – **_Ranma se levantó de súbito – **No Akane, no lo eres… Yo te veo y eres bella… - **Rioga Observaba, ese monologo extraño, pausado y con suplicas – **Vamos Rioga, dile que la vez, por favor – **suspiró – **No veo a nadie – **Ranma comenzaba a vivir una extraña situación… Shamphoo la veía, podía jurar que también Shinnosuke la escuchó en la escuela, entonces… ¿Por qué Rioga no la veía? – **Ya sé Akane… Toma ese baso – **El joven de los colmillos rio, su amigo no podía ser tan ingenuo, que el creyera en un truco tan fácil, la joven tomó el vaso y comenzó a moverlo – **Ranma, búscate un mejor truco por favor – **El pelinegro se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos – **Ya no importa… Te acomodaré en la habitación, aunque en lo personal… yo te iba a avisar cuando podías venir – **Rioga solo reía – _**Ranma… Estaré en la habitación – **_El afirmo con la cabeza – **Ranma – **Lo detuvo su amigo – **Dime – **negó... – **Salgamos a dar una vuelta – **un poco sorprendido por la seriedad fulminante y sorpresiva del recién llegado.

**¿En qué lio te metiste? – **Ranma ignoró completamente la pregunta de su amigo - **¿De qué hablas? –** Un poco exasperado - **¿Por qué diablos nos están siguiendo?... Que pretendes, repetir la historia – **Apretó sus manos en signo de frustración, ante la negativa – **no te parece suficiente lo que pasó con tus padres – **Ranma agachó la cabeza – **Se los debo a ellos – **De alguna forma Rioga había vivido todo el proceso de lo que ocurrió con los padres de su amigo y sentía cierto deber de permanecer cerca del, para que no se hiciera más daño – **¿Esa tal Akane que ves… Es bella? – **El joven de la trenza se sorprendió al escuchar eso – **Hermosa… La viste- **Riego contuvo la risa – **Maldito desgraciado… Ella se enojó por tus palabras – **y siguió caminando – **Cuando volvamos me presentaré como se debe – **le dio una palmada en la espalda – **Ahora vamos a beber un trago… Tienes mucho que contar. **

**No han dejado de hablar en todo el día de la supuesta locura que tiene el profesor – **Shinnosuke hizo una mueca – **No es posible que no tenga nada raro… No sé, su pasado… Investígalo – **la sombra desapareció, este hombre nuevo en la ciudad no podía desbaratar todo lo que habían armado, si su secreto se sabía estaría en graves problemas, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje -"_**Atrápalo pronto o no respondo**_" – en otras circunstancias tal vez habría sido un muy buen aporte para sus planes, pero esta vez era una intromisión.

**Shamphoo, espero que no hayas forzado más las cosas – **La peli morada no respondía, estaba observando algo fijamente – **No abuela… Pero si no me hace caso, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas – **El comportamiento de su nieta la ponía pelos de punta, le había dicho a Happy que ese compromiso no llevaría nada bueno, recordaba como si fuera ayer la infancia de ambos chicos.

_**Flash Back**_

_**¿A dónde vamos abuelita? –**__era la inocente pregunta de una niña de unos 7 años, que vestía ropas chinas – __**A la casa de unos amigos… - **__Al llegar a la casa los salió a recibir el joven Saotome junto a su madre – __**Bienvenidos – **__Ambos hicieron reverencia, era una familia educada y el pequeño de 11 años, no era la excepción – __**Hijo, lleva a nuestra invitada a pasear por el jardín, mientras hablo con Colon – **__El joven asintió y ofreció el brazo a la niña – __**Mi nombre es Ranma y el tuyo – **__La niña un poco cohibida respondió – __**Shamphoo, un gusto – **__la pequeña perdida entre los azules de Ranma tropezó en el camino y el gentilmente la sujetó, su abuela que observaba desde la casa supo que la niña estaba prendada a aquel joven, su mirada había cambiado, años después había obligado a su abuelo Hapossai que la comprometiera con Ranma Saotome._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Solo ahí supe, que había sido un error – **dijo en voz alta, mientras que su nieta la escucha – **¿Qué fue un error? – **Colon negó, era solo un pensamiento – **Nada hija, solo no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.**

**Akane… - **no había nadie, aunque ya sabía dónde la podía encontrar – **Iré a buscarla arriba – **Subió despacio y ahí estaba en su cama - **¿tu amigo ha vuelto? – **el confirmo y le extendió la mano – **Vamos, es un poco brusco, pero es un buen amigo… Quiero presentártelo – **La peli-azul le sonrió… Tal vez esta sería la oportunidad de volver a sentirse viva. 

_**Ya está listo el siguiente capítulo… Un poco más aclarado lo que está pasando… Algunas aclaraciones más abajo.**_

*1 Capítulo inspirado en "Cuidarte el Alma" - Chayanne

_**Gracias por leer **____** Saludos **_

_**By. Anngel**_


	6. Aquello que queremos olvidar

**Hacia el final de la Escalera**

**Lo que queremos olvidar**

_Estaban solos en el bosque, lo visitaban a menudo porque podían entrenaron tranquilidad, era perfecto como lo consideraban de niños. Al final del camino que siempre tomaban se encontraron a un niña, no más de tres años, lloraba fuerte, él a paso rápido se acercó, buscando si acaso tenía alguna herida o si algo grave le había pasado, esta al sentirlo cerca se asustó e intento correr, pero él la detuvo con poco esfuerzo y la abrazó - __**Tranquila pequeña yo te protegeré**__ \- abrió los ojos, en el medio de la oscuridad, no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, hasta que observó el cuadro que el mismo había puesto en frente de su cama esa mañana. ¿Porque ahora después de tanto años, ese mismo recuerdo golpeaba su memoria?, deseaba que nada de aquello fuera cierto, pero sí lo era._

Aquella noche había dormido solo, Akane se la había pasado rondando la casa, pensando en lo que había hablado con Rioga esa mañana, no sabía cuál de los dos había pasado cosas más fuertes, recordó.

_**Iré a traer algo de té – **__El joven de la trenza salió por la puerta que daba a la cocina – __**Disculpa si fui muy brusco – **__Ella negó con la cabeza – __**No te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si se tratase de mis amigos – **__el chico del colmillo respiró hondo y se afirmo en la mesa frente suyo – __**Ranma es un tipo algo especial, el siempre ha creído que puede con todo y que puede salvar al mundo – **__Ella sonrió – __**Me doy cuenta – **__ambos se observaron por un momento más y Rioga se atrevió a hablar – __**Ni él, no yo solíamos ver animas, pero hace unos 16 años atrás… -**__Ella tocó su mano y pudo entrar en sus recuerdos..._

_**¿Qué haces aquí sola?**__ \- la niña lo observó con temor - __**un hombre me sacó casa... y... y... luego no sé lo que pasó**__ \- el respiró hondo - __**bueno, vamos a ver si te devolvemos a casa**__ – tras andar unos pasos y seguir el sendero, sintieron el sonido de una pala y el escarbar de la tierra, la niña que iba de su mano se aterrorizó y comenzó a gritar – __**No me dejen sola con él – **__Ranma tomó a la niña y la abrazó, mientras que ambos jóvenes observaron el terraplén, viendo a un hombre enterrar un saco y luego irse, al volver la vista a la niña, esta había bajado por el costado del camino y se dirigía a donde el hombre había dejado el saco, ambos chicos corrieron tras ella y al llegar había desaparecido, Ranma tomó una piedra y ayudado de ella comenzó a escarbar - __**¿Qué haces? – **__El niño de trenza se volteó – __**Algo me dice que encontraremos algo que no queremos ver – **__El niño del colmillo busco otra piedra y comenzó a escarbar la tierra junto a su amigo. Luego de un par de minutos y ya que el saco no están tan profundo en la tierra, lo sacaron, era liviano y al abrirlo estaba la niña que habían ayudado. _

_**Ese episodio de su vida lo marco, desde ahí que ambos podemos ver almas errantes – **__Akane se sujetaba la cabeza - __**¿Qué paso con el hombre? – **__El chico negó – __**No lo pudimos identificar, jamás se encontró – **__la conversación había llegado ahí, el joven había entrado con una bandeja con galletas y el tan esperado té._

Ranma se puso de pie fue directo a dojo, entrenar lo ayudaría a dormir, paso por el cuarto de su huésped y dormía plácidamente – **Haragán – **murmuro por lo bajo, antes de sonreír, le agradaba que su amigo de tantos años estuviese ahí con él, además de estar con la bella joven fantasma y la buscó con la mirada, para encontrar al costado de pileta, bajó y se sentó a su costado.

**Te extrañé – **la peli azul se sonrojó – **Quisiera estar viva – **fue la única frase que salió de su boca, mientras él la abrazaba.__

A la mañana siguiente un grupo de jóvenes se dirigía por la calle, hasta la escuela, Ranma estaba preparando su clase, solo faltaban unos minutos para tocara la campana de inicio. Se levantó para ordenar los balones que necesitaría y una sombra se hizo presente y dejo caer el balón – **Profesor – **El aura que sintió por la presencia del joven Shinosuke fue fatal, lo envolvía la rabia, el odio y el rencor – **Joven, en que lo puedo ayudar – **tomó el balón para dejarlo sobre el estante y se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones – **Quería saber si sabe algo de la Akane, la chica que vivía en la casa que rentó – **Aspiró fuerte y negó – **No eres el primero que me pregunta por alguien que no conozco, verdaderamente no sé nada de esa niña… Ni de su familia – **le dijo, para luego salir – **Por favor dile a tus compañeros que no lleguen tarde – **Se retiró sin decir nada.

Tomó su móvil y otro mensaje fue enviado **"**_**Lo sabe, de esta semana no puede pasar**_**".**

**Hoy es el día doctor – **la joven enfermera de cabello negro buscó la aprobación de su mentor – **Si querida, hoy lo haremos, es necesario saber quien está en esa cama – **Se dirigieron al pabellón donde se encontraba la paciente, cambiaron sus vendajes y comenzaron con tratamiento, para despertarla del coma inducido – **Enfermera, ahora – **A medida que iba despertando, la especialista aplicaba morfina.

**¿A qué horas vuelve Ranma? – **Pregunto el chico de la badana – **Creo que temprano – **Le dio una sonrisa que cautivo hasta la última fibra de su piel, fue cuando vio en su rostro una mueca de dolor - **¿Akane, que pasa? – **Ella se sentó en el suelo - **nada, ya pasará – **y nuevamente comenzó a ser transparente – **Akane – **Dijo Ranma mientras entraba por la puerta principal.

Un grito agudo se escuchó en toda clínica – **No más por favor, déjenme – **La joven que se encontraba vendada de pies a cabeza, continuaba gritando, pese a los intentos del personal de calmarla o por lo menos volverla en sí – **Señorita, tranquila – **Los médicos pudieron silenciarla , pero ella los miraba desde el rincón de la cama con miedo en sus ojos - **¿Qué me harán?** \- el médico de ojos y cabello negro, se acercó lento y le acaricio – **Nada pequeña, solo te hemos salvado la vida, ¿Cómo te llamas? – **La mujer al mirar los ojos del hombre encontró apoyo y confianza – **me llamo Akane.**

_**Se suponía que debía publicar esto hace rato… Ya lo había recuperado de la compu que agoniza… Pero el tiempo había sido escaso…**_

_**Espero que les guste el nuevo cap… Y prometo no demorar tanto con el siguiente, ya que es crucial para la historia.**_

_**Saludos y cariños a aquellos que aun me siguen, pese a que me demoro un sinfín con los capítulos.**_

_**By Anngel **_

_**Gracias por leer **____**Saludos **_

_**By. Anngel**_


End file.
